


(Not) The Worst Thing Ever

by jedi_katalina



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Fanvid, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_katalina/pseuds/jedi_katalina
Relationships: Nicholas Rush/Everett Young
Kudos: 17





	(Not) The Worst Thing Ever




End file.
